


假想

by Laotie666



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai only shows up in 2 sentences, Alpha!Ranmaru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Camus, M/M, This fic is in Chinese!!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laotie666/pseuds/Laotie666
Summary: 之后的某一天，他和兰丸达成了协议，欣慰的是，兰丸也同意了。定期的性行为，似乎是被大众称之为炮友之类的关系。如果队员继续心不在焉，或者又爆发了别的麻烦的绯闻就糟糕了，在这个过程中还能让自己爽到，只是纯粹双赢的关系，卡缪仅仅是这么想而已。所以，别人那种看着他们躲躲闪闪的眼神，他们愚蠢的脑袋里的愚昧的想法，真是大错特错。兰丸绝对不是爱着他。只有这一点，他是最清楚的。
Relationships: Camus/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 8





	假想

**Author's Note:**

> 极烂产物

漆黑的后台，刚下场的兰丸和他擦肩而过，撩过一丝舞台上的热意。

“晚上。”

轻轻地吐出这句话，兰丸就蹦到了另外一边，似乎陷入了和工作人员激烈的交谈中。

那个笨蛋。这样下去的话迟早会被人发现的。

卡缪扭过头，避开了兰丸偷偷望向他的视线，跨步迈向灯光闪烁的舞台。

晚上，他们在居酒屋的门口分开，又在塔前相遇。卡缪刚推开门，兰丸就扑了上来，湿热的呼吸贴着他的后颈，演唱会的鼓点仿佛仍在血管里脉动着，和酒精冲在一起，仿佛还踩在云朵上似的，他们跌跌撞撞地走向室内。

裤子外套被沿路丢弃到一旁，卡缪引着兰丸往楼梯口走去，想着至少这次得在床上做，可兰丸还挂在他身上，往前走几步，就抵着他的腰，把他撞到了地上。

这是在四下无声的夜晚里唯一的重响，消退后只剩下兰丸的喘息声，吐在了他的脸颊上。

真是一条野狗。

卡缪叹了一口气，抚上了兰丸柔软的头发，平日上翘的发梢已经变得有些服帖，异色的眼睛在月光下闪闪发光，瞳孔因为欲望扩大。身边，他们的衣物散落一地。

卡缪感觉到他的硬挺抵上了自己的腹部，他似乎巧妙地在这混乱的狂热里保持着冷静，平静地看着身上人对着他腺体的位置又啃又咬。

如果他有腺体的话。

摆在茶几下面的润滑油竟然一直派上了用场。还有余心这样思考着，随即就被身上的人胡乱地进入，卡缪发出一声叹息。

如果没有人像自己这样大发慈悲，出于怜悯帮他的话，这没头脑的Alpha该如何是好。

兰丸粗大的柱身慢慢地进了他的体内，带着钝痛，顶到了他的身体深处。无论被进入几遍他都无法习惯。

这也没办法，Beta的身体本来就不适合被Alpha所进入， 这只是大量的润滑油的奇迹而已。

卡缪的手指颤抖着，不知道是出于报复还是只是单纯想要抓住什么，他紧握兰丸的胳膊，把这份疼痛也还给了他一份。

他知道之后会发生什么。肉体和肉体的碰撞，他的神经出于反射而战栗着，随即两人就会深陷快感的海洋，然后在动情最深的时候，兰丸会拔出来，最后在他的体外射出来，用手指握住那本该在他体内的结。

卡缪很理解他为什么这么做。不如说他很赞成。被迫和这个家伙锁在一起一两个小时这个想法让他生厌：他们一定会吵架，或者发生更复杂的事情。本来他们之间的这个协议就够麻烦的了，卡缪想要尽量避免更加麻烦的事情发生。

啊啊，可是为什么，这逐渐涌上来的空虚感。

眼前兰丸依旧是那副飘飘然的样子，看着他那副表情，像是水中融了蜜，卡缪突然觉得有些陌生。

或许形式毫无变化，可是在暗地里有些东西却无可逆转地发生了改变，又或许更加复杂的事情已经发生了。卡缪本应该感觉到厌恶，可是此刻却觉得兴奋又害怕，还没等深思，快感就随着兰丸的动作把他的思绪卷走，只剩下满嘴的呻吟和闪烁的火花，等到最后他瘫软到地上，兰丸又拔了出来，和往常一样，滚烫的液体喷射在了他的小腹上。世界回到了正轨。

果然，刚刚的只是错觉而已。

但是在他闭上眼时，他假装兰丸是爱着他的。

卡缪在天刚亮的时候就走到了事物所，避开了还在他的沙发上熟睡的兰丸。

只是为了和兰丸错开时间罢了，不是故意不想要见到他。

如果他们晚上在兰丸家里，卡缪一定会半夜溜出去，但是他的家离事物所近得多，不知不觉，他们就养成了在卡缪家门口碰面的习惯。一开始兰丸也不会久留，不过到最后就以回家实在是太远为由强制地留在了他家里，让卡缪不禁叹气。

虽然在乐屋读着新的剧本，可是他思绪还是不住地去想现在在沙发上的兰丸。卸掉了眼线，刺刺的头发也变得顺顺贴贴，在他的沙发上团成一团，只有在凌晨的曦照下才安静的男人。

他来回翻了翻剧本，发现自己还在看几分钟前的一页。说到底他早就把台本全部背下来了，根本不需要看。

真是烦躁，所以说他不喜欢麻烦的事情。

但即使是这样，有人路过的时候，他还会稍稍抬头一瞥，想看是不是他。

不过从门外走过来的是岭二。

“缪酱~真早呢！好狡猾，竟然背着我们努力。”

“哼、你不也早早地过来了吗？”

虽然吵吵闹闹的，但还是打破了他刚才那种诡异的状态，因此现在有寿在还不赖。之后又来了几个工作人员，把重心转移到聊天上后，浮躁的感觉逐渐静了下来。

直到不知道从哪里出现的兰丸把一盒甜甜圈扔到他面前。

卡缪猛地一抬头，那家伙又恢复了平常的模样，画着他的眼线顶着他的蒲公英头，一副什么都不在意的样子。

“你啊，没吃早饭吧。”

真是蠢货，说话不经大脑。卡缪感觉到自己的脸扭曲了起来，一旁的岭二听闻兴奋地凑了过来。

“哇~能给大哥哥也吃一个吗？话说，缪酱和兰兰关系真好呢！什么时候瞒着我关系变得这么好的呢？告诉我告诉我！”

空气凝固了一瞬。

“才不好。”

“闭嘴。”

双双都这么斩钉截铁地否认了。卡缪分了一个甜甜圈给假哭的岭二，一旁，兰丸走到了沙发上练习起了自己的贝斯，刻意不去看他。一切都和往常一样。

可是，他咬着那甜甜圈，却嚼了很久才肯下咽。

果然，世界在他不注意的时候已经发生了改变。

为什么他到现在才注意到呢？可是一但发觉了，就已经再也回不去之前无知的状态了。

无论是工作人员不经意的“黑崎先生没和您在一起吗？”，或者是后辈碰到他却说“能帮我转达给黑崎前辈吗？”，似乎所有人都理所当然地以为他会知道黑崎现在在哪里，可是显然他是不知道的。他当然也不在乎。

“这也不是没有道理的，毕竟最近卡缪你和黑崎在一起的时间比以往要多13倍。”

即使和蓝稍微提了一下，也只是得到了这样的评论。顺便一提是因为之前在一起的时间只有几分钟，所以才得到这么夸张的一个倍数。蓝还如此贴心地解释了一下，可是这让卡缪更加头疼了。

不知为什么，身边的人似乎误解了他和黑崎之间的关系。这基本上，是一个错误的结论。

即使去反驳，肯定也有那种此地无银三百两的感觉，一想到岭二那种慈母般的眼神，甚至他嘴里的甜食都无味起来了。

这只是单纯的，交易而已。

只是从一场意外开始。

那是一个沉闷的梅雨天，明明外面下着雨，却又异常地闷热，空气中仿佛悬着水滴，让人喘不过气来。卡缪草草结束了一天的工作，即使是那么有自制力的他，也在这天想要快点收拾东西回家。就在拿着皮包往外走时，路过的一间空会议室里突然传出了敲击声。

出于义务和好奇和别的东西，他往里看了一眼。

屋内兰丸在抓着自己的头发走来走去，平时翘起来的头发几乎被汗浸湿。

卡缪皱起了眉。不知道兰丸又在发什么疯，有病果然得快治才行，可当他一走近，就看到兰丸被抓伤的手臂，和那人满身的冷汗。当然，还有他下身无法忽略的突起。

傻瓜看到这个情况都知道他应该是发情了，大几率是抑制剂失去了效果。似乎赶快把他护送到自己房间里更好，可是这样唐突地转换他的位置可能会招惹更多的麻烦，但也不能放任他在这里伤害自己。

“没办法，我来帮你吧。”

经过了思考之后，卡缪放弃了自我挣扎，可能这梅雨天也让他的脑子混沌了起来，伦理似乎也和炎热一起融化了。这么宣称道，他握住了兰丸的下身，隔着衣物就能摸到那滚烫的体温，比天气还要灼热。

他没有错过兰丸那抗拒又难以置信的眼神。

他们互相挣扎起来，兰丸用手臂胡乱地推着他，但是在情热之下的乱挥全都被训练过的卡缪躲开了，公文包不知何时被踢到了一旁，好不容易整理好的文件散落了一地。最后，卡缪把兰丸逼到了墙角。

看起来Alpha也没什么了不起的。洋洋得意着，卡缪把兰丸的裤子卸下，打算用手速战速决。反正让他爽一次应该就够了。

“别、”兰丸喘着粗气，“……这样的话……”

卡缪已经无暇去管兰丸的动静。在他眼前，那根阴茎健康地挺立着，根部稍微鼓起，身为贵族的一员，被保护的很好的他从来都没看过Alpha的阴茎的模样。他刚一握住，精液就淌了出来，可还没等他有更多的动作，他就突然被向后推去，腰撞在了坚硬的会议桌上。

“我可……控制不住！”

兰丸这么喊着，把他按在了桌面上。卡缪看着如今变成暗银色的眼眸，压在自己身上的手臂发出和刚才完全不同的力量，逃不掉的实感逐渐降临了。

仿佛是梦一般，他看着自己的裤子被脱了下来，兰丸挤到了他的双腿间，那巨大的东西贴在了他的大腿根上。

绝对进不去的。卡缪睁大了眼睛，即使他不太清楚之后会发生什么，但那绝对进不去的。他想要从兰丸的禁锢中溜走，即使大喊着放手和辱骂的话语，兰丸似乎只剩下了动物的本能，他被牢固地夹在了肉体和桌板之间。

的确是一开始是他提意要帮他的，发展成这样也没办法。打算闭上眼睛接受这一切的卡缪，下一秒被翻了过来，上身被迫趴在了桌子上，完全是一副动物交配的姿势。他咬着牙，内心咒骂这Alpha和他该死的动物本能。

可是，预料之中的疼痛却没有来临。那东西碰到了他的后面，但却挤到了他的两腿中间。

“……夹紧了。”

“你到底想做什么？！”

兰丸喘着粗气，把他的双腿合拢了，然后就在大腿根处抽插了起来。黏糊糊的精液淌了出来，充当着润滑，每一下抽插都狠狠地摩擦着卡缪的阴茎。他把头埋进了自己的臂膀里，吞下了呻吟，身体不禁颤抖起来。他的腿被兰丸强硬地按住，上身只能支撑着自己，还略青涩的身体被迫承受着快感的冲击，在这闷热的空气里更加喘不过气来。

“啊、啊…………”

他的阴茎不熟悉地刺激着，很快就颤颤巍巍地射了出来，一声呻吟从嘴缝里溜出，卡缪的身体因为高潮而弓了起来，但双腿依旧被兰丸牢牢地抓住，在禁锢中无谓地挣扎着，强行度过了高潮的余韵，等到火花从脑中消散的时候，下身的刺激再次清晰地传了过来，刚刚射精过的软绵的阴茎强行承受着兰丸的撞击，呻吟声在卡缪的喉咙深处回响。

“等……慢一、点……”

兰丸安慰似地俯下身吻了吻他的脖颈，被卡缪扭过头瞪了一眼。但快感很快盖过了疼痛，又逐渐叠加了起来，兰丸的动作也逐渐变得吃力了起来，最终他们几乎是同时释放，在潮热的空气中艰难地喘着气。

看着自己的衬衫还有双腿上都沾满了体液，从潮韵中逐渐清醒过来的卡缪不禁皱起了眉，身边的男人似乎失去了意识，瘫在了地上。

真的，真的是一个麻烦的家伙。

卡缪忘了自己是怎么打理好自己，等到无人的时候把兰丸拖到自己家的，自从他推开那扇门起，他就仿佛堕入了兔子洞里，一切都如梦似幻了起来。尤其是第二天他下楼时，沙发上空空如也，丝毫没有被他仍在上面的兰丸的痕迹。

果然，自己只是中暑了吗。但是与其是轻松，不如说是失望。

那天的天上依旧漏着雨，在这淅淅沥沥的雨点中，他的思绪也断断续续，没等回过神就到了事务所。

只要一直目视前方，板着脸，不在乎任何人就可以了。只要假装什么都没有发生过，一切就会和往常一样。可是兰丸的单细胞大脑似乎不会处理过于复杂的事情，他不断露出疑惑的眼神，碰到卡缪时还屡屡惊慌失措，他果然还是没有忘记。

或许，让自己再自私一点也好。

之后的某一天，他和兰丸达成了协议，欣慰的是，兰丸也同意了。定期的性行为，似乎是被大众称之为炮友之类的关系。

如果队员继续心不在焉，或者又爆发了别的麻烦的绯闻就糟糕了，在这个过程中还能让自己爽到，只是纯粹双赢的关系，卡缪仅仅是这么想而已。

所以，别人那种看着他们躲躲闪闪的眼神，他们愚蠢的脑袋里的愚昧的想法，真是大错特错。

兰丸绝对不是爱着他。

只有这一点，他是最清楚的。

在无视了状况一段时间后，谣言似乎尚未平息，只是转到了幕后。卡缪默默和兰丸拉开了距离。

兰丸似乎还没弄明白发生了什么，卡缪能感受到脑门后的视线，可是话题却一直悬在空中。就是因为他如此的单细胞，事情才会暴露至此吧。

这件事的过度宣扬对他们两个绝对没有好处。

大概，尤其是对兰丸来说。

卡缪的桌子上摆着兰丸的马克杯和笔记本，他曾多次想让兰丸把它们带回去，可是东西却变得越来越。他的生活变得永远被兰丸侵占了一部分。

卡缪曾经打开过那本笔记本，结果刚翻开就像被烫了一样缩回手去。笔记本上除了兰丸的字迹，还在边边角角里还密密麻麻点缀着更小的字。女性的，圆滑的字体，是他熟悉的他们的作曲家的字体。

卡缪不是第一次见到他和那个作曲家小姑娘混在一起了。那时候的兰丸，总觉得比平时更要柔和，一直是笑着的。

他还曾经看到过他们下班依偎在一起，朝着某个地方走去，他们肩并肩的模样就好似是上天注定一般，大概是路人看到了也会称赞很配的程度。

一个是把音乐当成是灵魂，一个是对音乐痴狂，可能没有比这个更加般配的组合了吧。

对于他这种人把偶像只是当工作的人来说，是没有插足之地的。可是他的的确确阴差阳错，把自己和兰丸绑定起来了。无妨，兰丸迟早会意识到这样的错误。

每次兰丸来找他的时候，他都觉得他会开口宣布这段不堪的交易的终结，可是这样的下一秒一直都没到来。

仅仅是队员兼炮友的卡缪对此无法做出任何评论，不过兰丸这个头脑简单的人大概是无法凭自己意识到自己的感情吧。

没有提前拉开距离，大概是自己的错。

说到底，身为Alpha的他就应该和Omega在一起。就像电视剧里面演的一般，无论是精神上还是肉体上都契合的一对，标记然后结合，一生就这样幸福地走下去。

而他甚至闻不到黑崎的味道。他曾多次幻想过黑崎的气味，到底是偏摇滚的香气，还是水果的味道，他从不敢开口去问。即使是拥抱的时候，他也什么都闻不到。

那种，因为突然闻到了契合的气味，就一见钟情把一生托付过去的恋爱，是永远也不会发生在他身上的。

可是，想要，被黑崎抱住。

脑子里不知道为什么闪出了这个想法。

想让黑崎的眼睛只注视着自己。

即使是充满私心把黑崎留在身边，在黑暗中感受他的体温，那短暂的相处逐渐无法让他满足。他越来越贪心，像烙印一样想要把自己刻在兰丸身上，而但一片漆黑中，兰丸的眼睛又在注视着谁呢。

看起来，那种因为日渐相处，突然萌生爱意的恋爱，也不会发生在他身上。他所能做的，就是看着那本笔记本变得越来越厚而已。

无法用身体接纳他，他们也未曾接过吻，甚至做到最后，也未曾被结连在过一起，似乎那几个小时的连结对兰丸来说是无法忍受的。现在一想，如果他发情的那天，自己没有那样主动，兰丸肯定也不会袭击自己。

即使痛苦难忍，别无选择的时候也不会选择自己，或许对于兰丸来说他就是那种存在。

黑崎迟早会意识到自己的感情，如果那时候，听到他亲口说出的别离的话语，卡缪究竟会怎样呢。

这种关系还是早点结束比较好。

可是兰丸却还不知疲倦地跑过来。

“最近，状态不好吗？”

在某天的晚上，一不留意，休息室就只剩下他们两个人。卡缪叹了一口气，快步往门口走去。

“喂！卡缪？”

“对不起，您是在和我说话吗？”

下意识就堆起了执事的假笑，卡缪朝门口窜去，门却突然被兰丸重重地合上，把他困住了。

“你到底有什么事。”卡缪皱起了眉。

“有毛病的是你吧？”兰丸啧了一声，看向他的眼神尽力柔和了起来，“最近你没事吧？”

卡缪看着他，这个像岩石一样锋利又固执的人把自己光滑的底面露出来，他感觉好笑又内疚。他和他的该死的温柔。

他的眼睛的银色，仿佛是剑的光泽，一直是那么正直又坚定。

“怎么了？想做了吗？”

最终，卡缪干巴巴地说。兰丸的手攥了起来。

“你觉得我找你就只是为了这个吗？”

难道不是吗？这句话被悬在了空气中。

他来到底是为了做什么呢，如果卡缪知道就好了。卡缪自嘲地笑了一下。兰丸毕竟不爱他，如果再继续把这种温柔浪费在他身上，爱情就会错过的，还是早点让他清楚自己的感情比较好。

“……还是认清楚自己的感情比较好。”

卡缪低下头不去理会兰丸的表情。他无法面对兰丸的任何模样，无论那是悲伤还是愤怒。但兰丸还是一动不动，把他禁锢在手臂和墙板之间的牢笼里。

“什么意思？”

兰丸的声音似乎不带温度。卡缪吸了一口气。就说Alpha头脑简单，连这么直白的道理都不明白。明明说出来就好了，但是却喘不过气，仿佛回到了那个闷热的下午。

“因为……”

兰丸的呼吸喷到了他的脸上，他缓缓地抬起头，在那双异色的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。

“…………你喜欢的，不是我吧。”

一阵沉默。那双眼睛甚至不眨，一直直视着他。在这样的视线下，卡缪感受到了一种生物本能，感官在叫嚷着让他逃走，Alpha的气场蔓延了开来，卡缪没想到即使是闻不到信息素的自己也被影响了，他镇定住自己，没有移开自己的视线。

“原来如此。” 过了沉重的一段时间，兰丸突然说。

“所以你知道了吧，还不快——”

兰丸冲了上来，吻住了他的唇。卡缪本来应该挣扎，可是他的大脑似乎停止了工作，停在了他靠近他的那一秒。

你到底想干什么？他想要质问，可是被兰丸擒住了手腕，空气中弥漫着的气场压得他呼吸不顺，让他不自主地想要服从。该死的信息素。

“我哪里做错了？”

兰丸没头脑地说出了这么一句话，卡缪光顾着甩着手臂想要挣脱出来。如果用上他多年的训练是可以逃脱的。他不想伤到兰丸，可是如果兰丸再这样白痴下去他可就忍不住了。

“什么？我不都告诉你——”

“我哪里做的不对，竟然没让你看出来我喜欢的是你？”

卡缪的动作僵住了，就在这一秒，兰丸扑了上来，头埋进了他的肩窝里，像是要把自己的气味蹭满他全身的动物一般。他的双手直接把卡缪的衬衫扯了开来，胡乱地揉着暴露在外的洁白肌肤，卡缪仿佛像是在看别人身上发生的事一般，木讷地被兰丸摆布。

“是因为我从来没有标记过你吗？”

感觉到肩上冰凉的触感，卡缪才稍微回过神来。兰丸的瞳孔大扩着，在理性缺失的边缘，卡缪背后的寒毛竖了起来，在信息素的镇压下不由地感觉到害怕。

“你这个白痴。我没有腺——”

脖颈上的刺痛让他吸了一口气，兰丸的虎牙切割着他的皮肤，一股血流顺着他的肩窝淌了下来，和他破布一般的衬衫混在了一起，在耳边，野兽一般的吼声在兰丸喉咙深处回响。

好痛，好痛。卡缪的额头皱成了一团，可是他无法解释心中轻盈的感觉，他的衬衫破了，肩在流血，回家会很麻烦，可是他现在的感觉，是开心吗？兰丸正舔舐着他的伤口，毛茸茸的头发蹭着他的脸颊，比起疼痛，他更在意这柔软的触感。

舔舐好了之后，兰丸像是在审视自己作品一般，眼睛满意地眯了起来。随后，他把卡缪翻了过来，膝盖抵上了冰凉的地砖，卡缪不禁想到他们第一次做的时候，也是以这种像动物交配的姿势一般，他的裤子也被撕开，与之前不同的是，那硬挺直接抵到了自己的后穴。

“等、你在做什么！”

休息室里没有润滑剂，他又不是Omega，肯定无法承受，可是没等他回过神，兰丸就已经冲了进去，快感直击大脑。是因为身体早就熟悉了兰丸的进入吗，他无法思考。

“我喜欢的是你啊。”

兰丸的话在耳边回荡，卡缪沉浸在愉悦之中，把这份温柔，这份温度铭记在心。他多么想再自私一会儿。

“可是——”

“要怎么才能让你明白。”

兰丸嗅着他的伤口，明明只是一个伤口而已，无法把他们两个结合在一起，兰丸的手悄悄覆上他的，在十指相扣中，卡缪觉得一切都不重要了起来，逐渐被快感淹没。兰丸粗壮的手臂环抱着他，结实有力，在这狂澜里是他唯一的支点。粗糙的手指爬上了他的前面，手指上的茧磨着他敏感的尖端。

“啊、哈……啊…………”

他扭着腰，想要挣脱开来，但是兰丸却加大了力度，让他不禁叫出声来。

“喊得声音这么大……被外面路过的人、听到了我可不管。”

没错，现在……现在是在休息室。卡缪从混沌中稍微清醒了一点，但快感又涌了上来，他只能用手捂着嘴，拼命地把呻吟咽下去。兰丸的阴茎已经稍微涨了起来，结刮着他的肠壁，让他的膝盖发软。兰丸似乎不想饶过他，用手指揉捏着他的柱身，他很快被迫射了出来。

在这个时候，兰丸再次退了出来，打算自己解决。

本该是安稳的余韵，空虚感再次涌了上来。

“……为什么……”

为什么说喜欢我，却还不想接纳我？他的手垂在兰丸的肩上，兰丸惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“你确定吗？”他的嗓音嘶哑又低沉，还带着卡缪看不透的一些东西。

卡缪微微地点了一下头，他的思绪紊乱又停顿，在那温暖的东西又回到了自己体内时舒了一口气，但是那东西却越来越粗，硕大的结卡在了他的入口上。

结有这么大吗？他慌张地喘着气，却还是被无情地侵入，结慢慢撑开了他的入口，带着撕痛，缓慢地仿佛永无止尽。在全部进去后，他的后背被冷汗覆盖，巨大的东西在他的体内跳动着，压迫着他的内脏。

果然，Beta就是——兰丸突然动了起来，打断了他的自怨自艾，结刮着他的内壁，移动时仿佛要把他的内脏搅乱，眼泪也被逼得涌了上来。

“果然还是不行吗？”

“我、可……哈、没有那么脆弱！”

卡缪咬着牙，不想服输。兰丸再次小心翼翼地动了起来，每次退出时，结总是把他的入口撑开，但是进入时，又狠狠地划过他的前列腺，他被迫承受着疼痛和快感的双重冲击，下体早就湿成了一片，在精液的润滑下进出变得越来越顺利，撞击也越来越厉害，他的手臂已经支撑不住自己，仿佛变成了一个性爱玩具一般，只是一个接纳的容器，他把兰丸全部吞入其中。

兰丸用手扶住了他，手掌贴着他的腹部，竟然能摸到里面的鼓起。来自外部的压迫让卡缪不禁呜咽了一声，整个人都瘫在了兰丸的怀里。

“……你啊。”

兰丸像是在叹息，又像是在嘶吼。在更加猛烈的冲击中，卡缪不知道自己射了几次，只是觉得浑身疲倦，逐渐闭上了眼睛。

“醒了吗？”

一睁开眼，就发现自己被兰丸抱在了怀里，那甜蜜的嗓音让他诧异。

稍微一动，就发现了自己现在的处境，硕大的结还埋在自己的体内。稍微一动就摩擦到神经，让他早就虚脱的身体不自主地又兴奋起来。

“拔出去吧。” 卡缪强忍着骚动。

“……做不到，现在被卡住了。”

的确，稍微一动比往常更深的刺痛传了过来，它仿佛变得更大了，归位时再次狠狠地撞到了卡缪的前列腺，他扬起了脖子，捂不住脱口而出的呻吟。

“…………啊、还有……多久才能……”

“大概、1个小时吧……？”

兰丸听起来有点愧疚。要被结压迫，强迫体验快感这么久，卡缪不知道自己要怎么撑下来，现在即使是说话，前端也被刺激地吐着前液。

“下次……哈、下次不许再插进来了！”

“这可是你要求我的！啊，别、别乱动……！”

之后他们是怎么在凌晨，穿着破布的衣服打扫完房间之后溜走的，卡缪实在是不想回忆。但之后他披着兰丸的外套，在月光下和兰丸一起跑回了自己的塔，那时候兰丸手的粗糙触感却至今还残留在掌心。

“……以后不要再在事物所这么做了。”卡缪有些生气。

“两次可全都是你的错。”

兰丸轻轻地抚摸着他脖子上的伤口，一个蹩脚的标记，但是此刻对他们来说足够了。兰丸给他展示了那个本子，虽然很不情愿，但是卡缪还是读了，只是一些对歌词还有曲子的讨论。他不想承人是自己的嫉妒和不安扰乱了自己的判断，他本应该是一个剥去感性的人，但在恋爱面前却无处可逃。

“放心，我一直都在。”

兰丸吻了吻他的脖颈，那一晚他们第一次，一起在床上睡着了。

等到第二天到事物所时，卡缪走进休息室，感觉自己的眼皮跳了一下，昨晚和兰丸的疯狂还历历在目。可是这个罪魁祸首兰丸却跑到了一边，一副事不关己的样子。

“缪酱？你和兰兰和好啦？”

岭二像做贼一样，突然蹿了出来，在他耳边小声俯下身说。

“什么意思，我们从来都没好过。”卡缪在努力装傻。

“什么，什么~你们不是早就在一起了吗？”

“哼，只是谣言传闻罢了。”

卡缪扭过头，不去理他。

岭二突然表情变得非常严肃，直视着卡缪的眼睛，惊得卡缪暂时放下了手中的甜食。

“大家都早就知道了。因为缪酱……身上全都是兰兰的气味嘛。”

岭二看起来有些内疚。卡缪猛地起身，视线有些恍惚。难道过了这么久，所有人都在看他的笑话，可是只有他一人不知情？

“无论如何，和好了就好了~要不大哥哥就，欸——？！”

“黑——崎——兰——丸——！！”

等蓝进到休息室的时候，现场一片惨烈。


End file.
